1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, and in particular relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for relieving menstruation pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for women to experience painful cramps when they have their monthly period (menstruation), especially at their young age. Some women also get some pain or a feeling of congestion in the abdomen in the days before their period. Every month while women are in their reproductive years, the uterus builds up the endometrium (inner lining of the uterus) with blood and other fluids. The endometrium is intended to provide the nourishment that an embryo would need if the woman were to become pregnant. If, after ovulation (release of an egg into the uterus or womb), the woman does not become pregnant, then the uterus sheds the endometrium over a few days (menstruation or period).
Therefore, the muscles in the uterus contract and then relax, to squeeze the endometrium, break it down and get it moving out of the uterus. The fluid leaves the uterus through the cervix, and then flows out of the woman's body through the vagina. Most contractions of the muscles in the uterus are not felt. Sometimes, though, contractions are strong and frequent, causing pain. These are often called menstrual cramps. Period pain can be felt just in the abdomen, or it can spread up and around the back, and down die legs. Some women also experience nausea, vomiting or even diarrhea.
The medical term for painful periods is dysmenorrhea. Most women (as many as 70% of women) will get some amount of pain when they have a period. For about one in ten of these women, that pain can be so bad that for one to three days each month they are unable to carry on with their lives normally. Period pain, as well as severe period pain, is even more common in teenage women, affecting as many as 70% to 90% of teenagers. After a teenage woman has been menstruating for a few years, the pain is likely to at least reduce, and will stop for some. Many women will also have less period pain after they have a baby.
Medically, there are two categories, of period pain: primary and secondary. Primary period pain is when it is only the menstrual cramps causing the pain. Secondary period pain is caused by a disease or condition (such as cysts on the ovaries, or endometriosis—where endometrium grows in other places than the uterus). If period pain is severe or getting worse, it needs to be investigated by a doctor to evaluate the possible cause.
In addition to taking over-the-counter analgesic, one treatment for period pain is to regulate or reduce levels of prostaglandin (PQ) by taking either the oral contraceptive pill (the pill), or NSAIDs (non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs). PGs will cause the uterine muscles to contract to get the endometrium moving out of the uterus and the contractions (cramps) may cause pain.
In spite of their effectiveness, the presence of side effects from these drugs to liver, kidneys and digestive system limit their clinical use. A feasible alternative of natural herb therapy needs therefore to be considered.